¿Cómo nacen los bebés? COMPLETA
by ginnyy8
Summary: Las reacciones de Ron y Hermione cuando se enteran de que su hija de 5 años sabe como nacen los bebés


Ron y Hermione decidieron (por supuesto, después de mucha discusión de parte de Ron) enviar a su hija de cinco años al kinder (preescolar) para que así pudiera convivir con otros niños y niñas de su misma edad.

- ¡Sigo pensando que es ridículo! ¿Por qué tiene que estar con un montón de niños Muggles?

- ¡Ronald! – Grito su esposa muy enojada- ¡Esta desición ya está tomada! Rose va a ir al jardín de niños mañana, Y no se si lo recuerdas pero yo fui criada como Muggle y – haciendo una pausa- No salí nada mal – terminó finalmente.-

- ¡ESO no lo voy a negar! – Dijo Ron rápidamente sonriéndole a su esposa-

- Además – se apresuró a decir Hermione, que ya se estaba sonrojando – Rosie esta muy emocionada con todo esto… ya está preparando todas sus cosas y …

Pero no pudo terminar esta última oración porque sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un largo y dulce beso…

- Esa es la mejor manera de terminar una discusión donde yo voy perdiendo ¿no? – dijo el pelirrojo-

Hermione rió.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día linda?

- ¡Ay mami! ¡Me ENCANTO! Me divertí mucho.

- ¡Que bueno! ¡Voy a hacer galletas para celebrarlo!

- Y… ¿qué aprendiste en tu primer día? – dijo Ron cargando a su hija y sentándola en su regazo –

- ¡Aprendí tantas cosas que no me vas a poder creer! – Respondió la niña con una sonrisa enorme en su cara- Primero, nos enseñaron una canción muy bonita, después hicimos un dibujo de nuestra familia (¡el mío fue el mejor!), después la maestra nos explicó como nacen los bebés, después pintamos con los dedos y…

-Espera… ¿¡QUE!? – La interrumpió su papá.

- Pintamos con los dedos… ¡Es muy divertido! Claro que mamá no me dejaría hacerlo aquí en la casa porque haría mucho desastre…

- No, no, no – la interrumpió su papá de nuevo – no esa parte.

- Aaa... ¿El dibujo? No te preocupes papi, te dibuje muy guapo…

- No, no,… la… la parte de los bebés.

- Aaa… ¡eso! Un niño de mi salón preguntó y la maestra nos explicó todo el proceso.

Padre e hija estuvieron en silencio por un largo minuto…

- ¿Pasa algo papi?

- He – He – HERMIONE!? – Gritó una preocupada y asustada voz-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Hermione entrando en la sala con una cuchara en la mano izquierda.

- ¡Me dijiste que no nos teníamos que preocupar por esto hasta dentro de un par de años! – Susurró en el oído de su esposa-

- ¿Sobre que?

- Rosie… ¿por qué no le dices a tu mamá lo que te enseñaron hoy en la escuela?

- Una canción y…

- No linda, - la interrumpió su padre por cuarta vez en esa tarde – tu sabes… lo último que me dijiste…

- ¿Lo de los bebés?

- Si, exacto…

- Aaa – dijo ella con una voz de aburrimiento - Bueno, Justin, un niño de mi clase preguntó que como nacían los bebés y la maestra nos explicó el proceso, ¡Hasta nos enseñó unas imágenes para que pudiéramos entender mejor! Y… bueno… eso es todo…

Ahora Hermione se había quedado sin habla también… permanecieron así como 2 minutos, hasta que ese silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Rosie…

- ¿Me podrían enseñar?

- ¡¿QUE!? – dijeron dos voces a coro-

- ¿Me podrían enseñar? La maestra nos lo explicó pero yo lo quiero ver…

- Mmm…. Princesa… Tienes que estar más grande para hacer eso ¿sabes? – Dijo su madre con una voz muy baja-

- Si… ya se… la maestra también nos dijo eso, ¡pero la verdad no entiendo porque! Quiero decir, es muy fácil y ¡parece divertido también!

- Yo también pensaba eso cuando tenía 17 – susurró Ron y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que desapareció cuando Hermione lo golpeó en las costillas –

- Pero no te preocupes mami, - continuó Rose- ¡voy a esperar hasta ser muy muy grande como tu!

Esta vez, Ron rió un poco más fuerte y recibió un dolor más fuerte en sus costillas.

- No estoy tan grande – dijo Hermione con una vez ofendida-

- ¡Ya se mami! – dijo Rose riendo- ¡Pero yo ya se dónde voy a hacerlo! Creo que lo haré en una cama… Creo que ahí sería más cómodo! ¿Dónde lo hicieron ustedes?

- Mmm… ¿Cuál de todas las veces? – susurró Ron teniendo que soportar un dolor aun más fuerte en sus costillas.

- Linda… - empezó su mamá con una voz más bajita- Creo que eres todavía muy pequeña para saber estas cosas…

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya tengo 5 años y ya entiendo muchas cosas! Por ejemplo la semana pasada escuche al tío Harry diciéndole a la tía Ginny que ustedes se iban a enojar si se enteraban que ellos lo habían hecho en el asiento trasero de nuestro auto…

- ¿¡QUE!? – Gritó Hermione-

- ¡Eso es asqueroso! – Dijo Ron- Mi hermana y... Ayy ¡ASQUEROSOO!

- No lo entendí en ese momento – continuó Rose ignorando las exclamaciones de sus padres- pero ¡ahora ya lo entiendo! Claro que es un espacio muy pequeño pero bueno…. ¿Me darían el número?

- ¿El número? ¿Qué número? – se apresuró a contestar Ron tratando de sacar esa imagen se su cabeza.

- ¡El de la cigüeña claro! No voy a llamar todavía, solo quiero verlo... Quiero ver si voy a estar cómoda llamando desde mi cama o si lo intento en un carro como lo hizo el tío Harry…

Hermione y Ron se miraron…. Una campana sonó…

- ¡Galletas! – gritó Rose muy feliz y corrió hacia la cocina-

Aquí termina este fic! Espero que les haya gustado! Se me ocurrió un día y lo empecé a escribir en inglés para publicarlo en otra página pero hoy decidí traducirlo a español y publicarlo acá!

Dejen sus comentarios! Me ayudan a crecer a mi! )


End file.
